The invention relates to a spring body of an individual-segment underspring configuration for furniture for sitting or lying on or for a mattress, having individual spring elements consisting in each case of a supporting plate, at least one spring body and a baseplate.
A padding element for a bed system is known from German Patent DE 297 21 656 U1 and consists of an integrally formed injection molded part, and has a complicated three-dimensional form which requires complex and costly injection molds to produce it. The ends of the leaf springs extending outward and upward from a lower baseplate are in each case provided with supporting surfaces, with the result that in the case of this known, one-piece embodiment of a padding element it is only possible to obtain a compromise between the desired spring rates and the required strength of a supporting surface.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a spring body which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art devices of this general type, which can be produced in a simple manner and whose cushioning properties can be adjusted selectively.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a spring configuration for an individual-segment underspring configuration for furniture including a mattress, including:
individual spring elements, each containing:
a supporting plate;
a baseplate;
a latch holder having latches disposed on the baseplate; and
at least one spring body connected between the supporting plate and the baseplate, the spring body having a first center, a second center spaced apart from the first center, a central axis, and cushioning arms disposed in one of a straight plane and a curved plane and extending radially outward in one of a straight manner and a curved manner from the first center and the central axis, the cushioning arms having outer ends with latching devices in a region of the second center, and, in each case in a state in which the cushioning arms are bent over in a manner of a basket in one direction toward the central axis and the second center, the latching devices of the cushioning arms engaging in and securing to the latches of the latch holder.
In the simplest case, the individual-segment underspring configuration consists of the separate spring body, the supporting plate and the baseplate. The spring body consists of cushioning arms that are disposed in a straight or else curved plane about a first center and a central axis. The cushion arms are bent over elastically in the manner of a basket toward the central axis and a second center that is at a distance from the first center. The cushion arms engage there with a latching device provided at its outer ends in latches of a latch holder and thus form a three-dimensional spring body. As a result, the spring body can be produced considerably more cost-effectively, since the injection mold can be manufactured considerably more simply, as a consequence of the spring body which is essentially two-dimensional in the starting state and is of low thickness, and also a multi-part form of the press is not required. The same likewise applies to a spring body having a vertical plane of separation and whose starting product already has in shell form cushioning arms which extend toward the second center and are therefore configured in one piece. Furthermore, the spring rate can be predetermined entirely independently of the strength requirements made of the supporting plate or the baseplate for fastening an individual spring element on a transverse strut or a flat surface of furniture for sitting or lying on, since the spring body constitutes a separate component, preferably made of an elastomer, whose cushioning arms can have different shapes which influence the cushioning and damping properties of the spring body. In furniture for sitting or lying on, in particular in a bed as an underspring configuration of a mattress or else as part of the mattress, the spring elements which are constructed with the spring bodies enable zones of different hardness and spring deflections to be produced, as a result of which the performance with somebody lying thereon can be progressively improved.
The spring body preferably consists of three or more cushioning arms, it being possible to freely select the number and geometry thereof. In this configuration, it is of particular advantage that a desired cushioning hardness, spring height or spring rate can be predetermined by the number, length, the shape, the thickness and the width of the cushioning arms or else via the Shore hardness of the base material. It is thereby possible in a simple manner to produce individual spring elements having a different spring rate for the different loads in furniture for sitting or lying on or in a mattress.
Furthermore, a preferred embodiment of the subject matter of the invention is equipped within the spring body with a second spring body having shorter cushioning arms, or an additional spring or damping element is inserted in the basket-like formation produced by the latched-together cushioning arms, so that, for example, following a free spring deflection of the outer spring body having a soft spring rate, a hardening underspring configuration can be provided.
Further, radially extending connecting arms can advantageously emanate from the first center of the spring body, the ends of which connecting arms can be connected to adjacent individual spring elements in the installed state of the individual spring elements, with the result that when a central individual spring element is subjected to load, adjacent individual spring elements can be used at the same time in order to cushion this load. However, a connection of this type can also take place via separate webs connecting the supporting plates of adjacent individual spring elements to one another, with the result that an interlacing of individual spring elements can take place or be suppressed, depending on the sphere of use of the spring body.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the latch holder for the latches of the cushioning arms is formed in one piece with a baseplate for fastening the individual spring element on a spring slat or a flat surface, so that the number of individual parts of the simplest individual spring element to be produced is restricted to three. Further minimization of the number of components can be achieved if the upper supporting plate is configured such that it is likewise bonded to the upper center of the spring body.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, in order to produce a particularly high individual spring element, a plurality of spring bodies can also be disposed one above another, it then being possible to provide, preferably in the upper center of a spring body, latch holders for the latches of the cushioning arms of a spring body to be disposed above the spring body. Latch holders of this type can also be used as a fastening for the supporting plate.
Likewise of advantage is a version of the subject matter of the invention whose cushioning arms have lateral tabs which can be latched together with tabs of adjacent cushioning arms, as a result of which additional stability against an individual spring element yielding laterally when subjected to an oblique load is achieved.
A particularly advantageous refinement of the invention has the spring body which is configured such that it is divided either once or a number of times in a vertical central plane, enabling the basket-like spring body to be produced by the individual spring-body segments being fitted and latched together in a simple manner.
A further substantial innovation that can be emphasized is a configuration of the invention in which the whole of the spring body or part of it or else an entire individual spring element is encapsulated with latex. A latex mattress, for example, can be equipped with a component of this type, the encapsulated spring bodies or individual spring elements being inserted into a recess in the latex mattress, which is considerably lighter and substantially more air-permeable as a result. A latex mattress having inserted spring bodies or individual spring elements made of encapsulated or simple plastic can, as a result, be handled very much more simply, in contrast to heavy mattresses made entirely of latex, and also has an excellent moisture-conveying value, so that even people who perspire heavily can use a mattress of this type.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a spring body, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.